


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by de_stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Queen - Freeform, good old fashioned lover boy, imagine, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_stylinson/pseuds/de_stylinson
Summary: I had this whole scenario playing out in my mind and I tried to put it to writing, it doesn't do it justice. but i just love this song, and I can imagine Harry singing the whole thing. :')





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m dedicating this to Julie (@larryladsx) ! thanks for being so lovely and always having Larry&Queen breakdowns with me. Love you ❤️

Louis can faintly hear the sound of piano keys coming from the living room downstairs, waking him from his precious sleep. But when it comes to Harry playing the piano, Louis really can’t say much, because he simply loves it. Harry is such a talented vocalist, but not many people know how well he can play the piano. Louis can’t relate. He throws the blankets off of himself, rolling himself out of bed as he rubs at his eyes, trying to see a little more clearly. His eyes focus on the clock sat next to their bed and Louis is stunned to find out that its not even 9AM yet. The things he does for his curly headed boyfriend. He reaches his arms up to the ceiling, letting out a loud moan as he feels his back crack in several places before making his way downstairs.

 

A smile covers Louis’s face as he takes in the gorgeous sight in front of him. Harry sitting on the piano bench, covered in his pink silk robe, his cup of tea resting on a small table next to the grand piano. The notes he’s playing are ones that Louis can recognize but he’s having difficulty figuring out exactly the song.

 

“Sounds lovely Haz.” Louis says, his voice still thick with sleep. Harry turns around, his green eyes lighting up at the sight of Louis, his dimples becoming prominent on his cheeks.

 

“Morning Lou…” Harry stands up from the bench, grabbing Louis’s entire arm within his hand, pulling him closer and gently pressing his lips to his cheek. “You know this is one of my favorite songs.” Louis smiles a bit awkwardly, trying to cover up the fact that he doesn’t really know exactly what song Harry is playing. Harry is confused by Louis’s silence, “You do know this song… Right Lou?” Louis nods his head in response,

  
“Of course, I just… can’t exactly put my finger on what it is.” Louis watches as Harry’s lips turn into a smirk, with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Oh no… What are you going to do?” Harry smiles one of his bright, beautiful smiles, the kind the light up the entire room,

 

“I’m gonna show you babe.” Harry sits back down on the piano bench, starting the song over, the notes filling up the large space that was their family home. Louis closes his eyes, letting the sound take over his ears, as Harry’s gruff but beautiful voice begins to sing.

 

“ I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things. We can do the tango just for two…” Louis opens his eyes now, recognizing the song and also amazed at how well it fits Harry’s voice. “I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings. Be your Valentino just for you.” Harry finishes the verse by gesturing to Louis, Louis giggling in response, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. 

 

As if he’s suddenly found himself in the inside of a musical, Louis watches as Harry jumps off the piano bench, the background music of the Queen song filling the house from their surround sound speakers that are connected to their record player, which enables Harry to continue singing without playing the piano. 

 

Harry runs around Louis, making his way to the kitchen and jumping onto the marble counter just in time for the next line of the song, the chorus, “Ooh love ooh loverboy. What're you doin' tonight? Hey boy!” Louis snorts, amused yet endeared by Harry’s cheesiness as he continues singing. “Set my alarm, turn on my charm… That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy.” He bats his eyelashes at the end of the verse, Louis still giggling.

 

“You’re so cheesy!” Harry smiles, holding his hand out for Louis to grab as he jumps down from the counter, placing his hand over Louis’s heart.

 

“Ooh let me feel your heartbeat, grow faster, faster” Harry removes his hand from Louis’s chest running into the living room where he sits down on the couch, “Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh. Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love.” He gestures towards his lap, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Louis laughing now.

 

Harry runs back to Louis, who is standing in the middle of the living room and kitchen, and wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist, “And tell me how do you feel right after-all.

I'd like for you and I to go romancing. Say the word, your wish is my command!” Harry spins away from Louis then, dramatically running to the staircase as the background vocals begin to sing the chorus for a second time. Harry joins in for the new lyrics, “Write my letter, feel much better, and use my fancy patter on the telephone!” He grabs the railing, spinning around on the wooden floor like a wannabe ballerina, Louis himself quite surprised Harry didn’t fall. He continues up the stairs, waiting for Louis to meet him at the top, grabbing his hands, gently putting him against the wall. “Sing with me Lou…” He says it so quietly, Louis almost misses it and Harry thinks he did miss it until he sees Louis nod in agreement. Harry starts off the next verse, 

 

“When I'm not with you, I think of you always… I miss you.” Louis softly runs his hand along Harry’s cheek, resting it in the crook of Harry’s neck as he begins to sing the next line, 

 

“When I'm not with you, think of me always. Love you.” Their two voices join together for the next part, melding together in the most beautiful way. Harry’s scruffier, deeper voice has always paired perfectly with Louis’s higher pitched, raw tone.

 

“Love you…” They share a special moment of eye contact for a split second before the vocals kick back in with a unique twang to them, this part of the song being genuinely different than the rest. Just as Harry opens his mouth to sing, Louis cuts him off, walking towards Harry, Harry being forced to walk backwards, happy that Louis beginning to let himself go too,

 

“Hey boy where’d ya get it from? Hey boy where did you go?” Harry perfectly times another spin, going under Louis’s arm so he ends up behind him now, skipping back down the hallway towards the staircase as he turns his head over his shoulder,

 

“I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys…” He blows Louis a kiss before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. He pulls a bottle of wine and a couple glasses off the shelf, pouring a bit of the aged liquid in each,

“Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely.” Louis makes it back in the kitchen,  _ very  _ out of breath but there’s no way he’d tell Harry that, because then he’d be forced to go back to the gym and eat kale and all that green shit again. Not happening. He sits down on one of the stools picking up a wine glass, just in time for Harry to continue singing,

 

“I will pay the bill, you taste the wine…” They clink their glasses together, but don’t have time to take a sip as the tempo of the song is a fast and steady pace to keep up with. Louis heads to the door right by the garage, picking up Harry’s car keys, twirling them around his index finger,

 

“Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely. Just take me back to yours that will be fine.” Louis winks, Harry smiling, walking over to him, pinning him against the wall. They let the remainder of the song playout in the background but the two of them are so enthralled with each other they can’t bother to finish the chorus one last time. 

 

“That was… so fun.” Harry can’t get the smile off his face and neither can Louis because he loves seeing his Hazza so happy. Louis takes a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to lay down, he’s exhausted. “Are you… out of breath Louis Tomlinson?” Louis scoffs, trying to act macho and tough so Harry doesn’t catch onto the fact that he is really, really tired.

  
“Of course not. I’ve got the endurance and stamina of a cheetah.” Harry giggles, covering his mouth with both of his hands. He removes them a second later and runs his fingertips up and down Louis’s chest,

 

“So… you wouldn’t mind doing it again?” Harry smiles wide, bursting into laughter as he watches Louis’s face contort into one of almost sheer horror. “I knew you were tired.” He says, before wrapping his arm around Louis’s waist, heading into their room to take a well deserved nap.


End file.
